The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to question and answer systems.
In an unstructured information system, the information sources contain various domains and subdomains of information. The grouping and processing of domains of information enable a precise and domain specific model for question and answer systems. A question and answer system is a system related to the fields of information retrieval and natural language processing (NLP), which is concerned with building systems that automatically answer questions posed by humans in a natural language. In order to generate the corpus of documents for the various domains, the users must generate rules in order to improve the performance and accuracy of the question and answer system.